User blog:NOS Sterling/Mega Man Issue 54 Revealed and more
Well, only two more issues left on the table but there is something that will come up today, alongside with the issue. Mega Man Issue 54 will come but the first four issues of Worlds Unite will soon be available as a Trade Release for the first time. So here's what we have gotten from the Archie Action Solicits for October 2015. Mega Man #54 We're going to start things with Mega Man #54 and it will center a lot on Proto Man/Break Man/Blues with the souls or even a ghost calling... MM 054 Cover.jpg MM 054 Variant.jpg : MEGA MAN's long lost brother RETURNS in "Red Shift": Break Man answers the call of... a ghost?! How is it possible that Dr. Wily is STILL alive?! And what haunting secret will he use to keep Break Man under his control? It's up to Blues to do some soul-searching! Will he remain broken, or will he finally become a hero like his brother? Featuring cover art by long-time Mega Man artist Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante and a Proto Man variant cover by comics superstar Brent McCarthy! *Scripts: Ian Flynn *Artwork: Ryan Jampole, Gary Martin, John Workman & Matt Herms *Regular Cover: Patrick "Spaz" Spazinate *Variant: Brent McCarthy It is expected to be released by October 21, 2015. Worlds Unite Volume 1 - Deadly Fusion Also coming out soon is Worlds Unite Volume 1! Now you can revisit the first part of Worlds Unite in a trade. This Trade Release will contain the following issues: * Sonic Universe #76 (Part 1) * Sonic Boom #8 (Part 2) * Sonic the Hedgehog #273 (Part 3) * Mega Man #50 (Part 4) * Portions of Worlds Unite Battles #1 :The sequel to the record-shattering Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man crossover is here! You saw what happened when "Worlds Collide," now brace yourself for when WORLDS UNITE! Dark forces have come together in the far future! The vicious conqueror, Sigma, has cheated death again and escaped the justice of X and the Maverick Hunters. He's crossed space and time to join forces with Zavok and the malicious Deadly Six of Lost Hex! Sonic and Mega Man could save us-but they've gone missing! Now the Freedom Fighters of Sonic's world and the Robot Masters of Mega Man's world must take up the fight to save their heroes and stop the coming tide of darkness! WORLDS UNITE features guest appearances by the cast of SONIC BOOM, MEGA MAN X and some of CAPCOM and SEGA's biggest stars! This volume collects WORLDS UNITE parts 1-4 from Sonic Universe #76, Sonic Boom #9, Sonic the Hedgehog #273, Mega Man #50 and selections from Mega Man: Worlds Unite Battles #1. *Scripts: Ian Flynn and others *Art work: Dan Schoening, Tracy Yardley, Ben Bates, Jamal Peppers, Terry Austin, *Jack Morelli, Rachel Deering, Luis Antonio Delgado & Elaina Unger *Cover from Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante It may come out by November 4th, 2015 (Subject to change) at will cost at around US$14.99 or CAD$16.99 (plus Taxes where acceptable). There will be more of this like Volume 1 Coming soon, most of which may be out in 2016 but until then, that's all we have for now but keep it locked to Blue Bomber Comics Wiki for the latest. Category:Blog posts Category:News